


100 Kinks - Fraxus - Filming themselves

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [30]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 30 for the 100 Kinks challengePairing: FraxusKink: Filming themselves





	100 Kinks - Fraxus - Filming themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus - Filming themselves  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (although I'm a slow ass)

They had carefully mentioned it the one or other time, afraid that it would sound strange and entirely unsure of what the other would think. For the longest time both of the men assumed that they were merely joking around… until the conversation had actually turned serious after Freed had approached the subject again trying to sound as casual as possible about it. The trust in this matter was not an issue - it was more the fear that it could feel awkward or less relaxed knowing what was going on but now as the rune mage had the broader man beneath him, cheeks flushed slightly and fingers clutching the bedsheet he had almost forgotten about the lacrima recording them completely. 

“Damn…” Laxus growled, eyes closed and one muscular leg slung around the rune mage’s slimmer but tautly muscular body frame that almost caused him to topple a bit more as the blond was trying to keep him close. Freed himself was grunting in pleasure, taking in the sight of his boyfriend managing to be in a state of utter pleasure while the rune mage kept rocking forward, burying himself inside of the dragon slayer with every motion of his hips. Stray green strands of his bangs were hanging in front of Freed’s face, lips parted slightly as he leaned down and nipped at the skin of Laxus’ neck before moving back up.  

It was as amazing as always, feeling Laxus around him and knowing that he was giving him as much pleasure as he himself was currently experiencing. However, this time he felt the need to get rid of a certain doubt even though deep down he knew that if something was not alright Laxus sure as hell would have spoken up. 

Biting his lower lip Freed slowed down in his strong movements, brushing hair out of his face as he looked at the dragon slayer who had taken note of the sudden halt and was looking at him with a clear question mark on his face and wonder in heated orange eyes. 

“Why did ya stop?” 

“Are you really okay with this?” They had agreed, Freed knew. He also knew that they wouldn’t have gotten this far if something was not alright, that Laxus wouldn’t have been able to relax enough for Freed to slide into him at all. 

So just like expected the dragon slayer uttered a growl and reached up to cup the rune magician’s face. “I told you that I am. It’s gonna be sexy as hell. And just for us…” He gave a small grin before moving slightly to suck Freed’s neck, successfully educing a groan form the younger man. “Gonna watch how you’re fucking me. Bet it’s gonna turn me right on again… and _you_ too.” Another grin, this time much wider and with a teasing tinge as Laxus let his head fall back so Freed could see his expression. 

The greenet had to emit a soft groan at these words, feeling an anew wave of blissful heat before the dragon slayer’s voice rumbled through the room once more and he tugged his boyfriend closer feeling him slide into him deeper. “… and then we’ll record another one… I wanna see you ride me… ” 

Oh hell, he’d only been asking if Laxus was okay with this and what did he get? This damn talk that was so good at making him unable to resist anymore and Freed growled faintly at those strong hands catching his ass and push him closer, encouraging him to keep thrusting already. That was way more than the rune mage had expected to get as a response but now he felt utterly reassured, ready to proceed, eager to please his man and receive pleasure in the process. And as this damn dragon slayer began to suck his neck again Freed reached to the side to fetch something from his bedside cabinet before he readjusted his position and looked squarely into orange eyes. 

He slid out of the blond almost entirely, a wicked smirk full of heat slowly growing on his lips while he tied his hair up to a pony tail and then intertwined his fingers with Laxus’, pinning him down and bringing his face so close to his that their lips were almost touching as he whispered. “ _But I want to hear you moan my name_.”


End file.
